Situations
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: Title change! I thought the original title was too long, so I changed it. This story is a collab with Aqua Fire582. Rated T for implied dark themes. There are a LOT of Oc's, so keep up if you can  Thanks for reading! Reviews are always nice! -Hakura
1. The Intro and Good News

The afternoon light shone through the corridors of a Japanese private high school. Most of the classrooms were closed and the hallways almost empty. Well, except for the band of 7 friends looking for Music Room Three, home of the Ouran High School Host Club. A girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and matching eyes huffed, looking at the room numbers again and biting her lip.

"Are you sure it…" Kira started asking

"Was number three?" Akira finished.

Both of them tossed one, long, reddish brown braid over her shoulder.

"Yes! He said it was three! I'm not deaf!" Hakura said, placing her hands on her hips.

Akita looked up at Hakura, pouting slightly, "Hey, that's not nice to say in front of Keiko, Haku! Say you're sorry!"

Hakura sweat dropped, patting the shorter girl's head and signing "sorry" with the other hand. Keiko couldn't have heard the comment because she was deaf, but Akita was insistent on making Hakura apologize. Meanwhile, Jeanette was complaining about her sore feet while Gabriel was muttering that they were right in front of the room and no one here had the common sense to look up. Hakura heard Gabriel's muttering and turned her head upward to look at the number on the door. Sure enough, it was the room they were looking for.

Hakura giggled, and then composed herself to politely knock on the door. Haruhi opened the door and a bunch of overused but still somehow fresh roses flew out, making Hakura sneeze, Akira squeal and try to catch them while her twin pushed them away. After the petals cleared, Haruhi stepped aside so her friends could come in. Hakura looked around and when she spotted Kyouya, she let out a soft giggle and threw herself into his arms while she was still slightly off balance. To prevent her from falling, the raven haired male caught Hakura and spun her in a small circle. All the while, he wore the tiniest smile. It was a mere twitching at the corner of his lips, but it was still a smile. Everyone just stared openmouthed while Hakura giggled again, burying her head between the crook of Kyouya's neck and shoulder. Kyouya rolled his eyes, running his fingers through her hair subtly. Finally, someone broke the heavy silence.

"Is something going on that we don't know about Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Kyouya shook his head, looking to the remaining guests that were around Karou and Hikaru. He didn't want to tell their friends while the unwanted guests were still here. He gave Karou and Hikaru a look, telling them they had to dismiss their guests quietly. The girls left chattering and Hakura politely shut the door behind them, walking about over to Kyouya and clinging to his arm. As soon as the room was empty, the questions started.

"W-What was that?" Tamaki asked, blinking and staring at Kyouya and Hakura.

Haruhi sighed. Sometimes, she wondered why she picked Tamaki over Kyouya. They were both attractive, but Tamaki was kind of... (how could she put this nicely?) dumb. She sighed softly, putting her hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

"There's no need to have a heart attack, Tamaki. I'm sure they'll explain," she said evenly, not looking at Hakura or Kyouya.

"There's something different..." Karou started

"About those two..." Hikaru continued.

"What is it?" they both asked.

Hakura looked at Kyouya with pleading eyes. Kyouya shook his head, another tiny smile making its way onto his lips. Hakura couldn't wait to tell everyone. She was so happy and she could barely contain it. She looked at Kyouya, againg, who finally nodded in agreement. When the words that she uttered reached her friends ears, most fell over in shock.

"We're engaged," Hakura said, giggling she then gave her fiancé a kiss on the cheek.

Keiko and Akita were the first to recover.

"Yay Haku-chan is getting married." She started running around and caught Hunny's attention. Hunny himself was still in shock. Akita giggled and grabbed his hand making him run with her and cheer. Tamaki ran up to Kyouya and Hakura with tears streaming down his face,

"How could you keep this from us, Mommy? I thought you loved us?"

Kyouya shrugged while Hakura went to go drag Kyra, who was wrestling some rose petals, away before she got hurt.

"I never had a reason to tell you guys," he replied, adjusting his glasses

Tamaki gasped and ran to his emo corner to start sulking. Haruhi sighed and put on a smile for the rest of the girls (by this time Hunny and Akita had stopped running).

"Hello my name is Haruhi, the one in the corner is Tamaki. The twin on the right is Hikaru and on the left is Karou. The little 4th year is Mitsukuni Haninozuka you can call him Hunny, the tall silent one is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori, and you obviously know Kyouya ." Keiko frowned slightly. She tried to read Haruhi's lips but the other female was talking to fast, so she tapped her cousin on the shoulder and signed 'Repeat please?'.

Akita grinned and signed back, 'Haruhi brown hair girl, Karou left bang, Hikaru right bang, Tamaki tall blond, Hunny short blond, Mori tall short black hair, and Kyouya glasses.' Keiko's eyes widen in realization and she signed, 'So fiancé?'

All the girls nodded and Jeanette spoke up to introduce the girls, while signing "My name is Jeanette. The brunette is Hakura. Akira and Kira respectively and little senior is Akita and the tall ravenette is Keiko."

Kira turned to the hosts to say, "If you want to talk to her than either get anyone of us or talk nice, clear, and annunciate but do not over do it" the host club nodded.

Akita, bored of the introductions, pulled on Kyouya's pants leg, "Excuse me, but could you tell us the story of how you and Haku-chan got engaged?" Hunny gasped excitedly.

"Yea can we Kyo-chan?" Hakura asked.

Kyouya looked towards his fiancée, who reattached herself to his arm, then turned to the small seniors and nodded. The two cheered once again only to be picked up by their respective cousins. Mori feed Hunny a piece of cake and Keiko did the same and started to braid Akita's hair. Kyouya glanced at Hakura to see if she was ready; then began.

"We actually met when we were very little. It was kindergarten, actually. We were in the same class but we never noticed each other. That is, until someone started picking on Hakura. I forget who it was, but it doesn't really matter. I remember chasing them away and talking to her. She was surprised; she said it was because no one wanted to talk to her because she was too smart. But I was nice to her and kept asking if she was okay. When it was our last day, I told her something we'll never forget." Kyouya said, as Hakura signed, smiling softly.

"What did you say? What did you say?" the two pairs of twins asked all in eerie unison.

Hakura blushed, but continued to sign while Kyouya chuckled, stroking her hair, "I said that I would marry her one day."

Akita smiled widely, her eyes shining, "Awww! That's so cute~"

"Uwaa! Wait, does this mean that Kyouya-san will stop being part of the Host Club?" Hunny asked, frowning.

"Nah. He'll find a way to stay." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. We can't get rid of him THAT easily..." Karou continued.

Tamaki placed Haruhi on the chair he was sitting on and ran over to Kyouya, attempting to hug him. Kyouya, however, stepped aside, leaving Tamaki to fall on his face. Hakura gave Kyouya a reproachful look and helped Tamaki up. Fake tears streamed down Tamaki's face.

"Mommy, that was mean." he said, pouting. Kyouya just shrugged

"I never claimed I was a nice person." Kyouya replied.

Everyone with the exception of Tamaki and Kyouya laughed. Even Mori smiled and Keiko let out a silent laugh.


	2. Hostess Club Antics

_A small little boy stared at a woman with short brown hair, looking confused. The woman smiled tiredly, shaking the little boy's foot. The blond boy let out a giggle and made his way onto his hands and knees to crawl closer to the woman. The woman picked the little boy up, holding him close to her. _

"_You are affectionate today, aren't you?" she said softly, kissing the little boy's head._

_The young woman was really unsure of what she was doing. Sure, she was now a mother, but that didn't mean her "motherly instincts" had kicked in quite yet…_

"Hakura? What are you doing?" Kyouya asked, looking over Hakura's shoulder.

Hakura turned her brown eyes to meet her fiancé's. She chuckled softly as Kyouya rubbed one of her shoulders.

"Oh, just writing a story…" she said, giggling when his hand touched a ticklish spot on her neck.

"Hm…? Did I hit a ticklish spot?" he asked, smirking and tickling her sides.

Hakura turned around, giggling and pouting slightly, "Hey! No fair, you're cheating!"

A voice saying, "Hey, if you're gonna be like that, go into another room or something…" reminded them that they weren't alone.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and Kira piped up, "Oh, hush Hikaru. No one asked you anyway."

Hikaru looked at Kira, crossing his arms, "This is a free country. I can say whatever I like."

"Well, you are in school, so technically your statement contradicts itself. Simply put, you can't say whatever you want…" Hakura noted, flipping lazily through the pages in her notebook.

Karou rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and muttering, "Show off…"

"Okay, Jeanette, seriously, knock it off…" Haruhi said, glaring slightly at the blonde female, who had her nearly strapped to a chair while trying to braid her hair.

Tamaki huffed, walking over to the two girls and helped Haruhi out of her bonds. The brunette thanked him quietly and scampered over to the guests she had been entertaining before Jeanette had tied her to a chair. Jeanette smirked, pulling Tamaki toward her by his ear. He whined, rubbing it when she let go. He pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What was that for?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Was there a reason you freed her?" Jeanette asked, playing with the ends of her hair staring at him with a sweet yet murderess glare.

Tamaki blushed, looking to the side, "S-She has to get back to work. She owes us money, you know!"

Kyouya heard the comment and butt in, "Now that sounds more like me than you, doesn't it, Tamaki?"

Tamaki stayed quiet as the blush that was originally on his cheeks spread to his whole face. He looked over at Gabriel, who was politely trying to explain he wasn't a member of the host club. Tamaki walked over to the girls, distracting them. Gabriel sighed in relief, smiling weakly. Ever since his friends (the girls) had started hanging around the host club, he had been mistaken for a member. He managed to find a spare chair, which, in the host club, is a miracle. He noticed Hakura sitting nearby, signing to Keiko. Kyouya stood next to Hakura, trying to understand what she was saying. Gabriel chuckled; sign language could be hard to pick up on if one wasn't comfortable with learning it, or had never seen it before.

Kyouya awkwardly tried to copy Hakura's movements and Keiko laughed silently when she saw this. Normally, Kyouya wasn't clumsy, but seeing him attempt sign language was rather amusing because he was rather clumsy while doing it.

Keiko signed 'Start?' and Hakura nodded. She looked over at Akira and Kira, who were doing math homework. When she caught Akira's gaze, she nodded her head, as if to say 'Come over here'. Keiko picked up Akita and put the smaller girl on her shoulders. Akita giggled, reaching over and curiously tugging on one of Kira's braids. Kira blinked, settling for a slight chuckle. Jeanette was the last to wander over. This was because she was trying to flirt with Tamaki, but he seemed to be pushing her away. When she noticed everyone gathered, she ran over, complaining about how 'no one told her they were starting.' Hakura stood up, giving her fiancé a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, dear, but we have a few guests to entertain ourselves," she said quietly.

Kyouya ruffled her hair, "Alright then. I should get back to my work."

Hakura let out a noise of protest, fixing her hair. She pulled it over her right shoulder and stood up, waving for her friends to follow her. She politely asked Gabriel if he wanted to come. He nodded, following them at the back of the line. Sure, he was no chick, but it was kind of nice to go, especially because he could sit at Jeanette's table and just blend in with the rest of the guys. It wasn't like he liked Jeanette or anything.

All the girls sat at a table as Hakura directed the flow of traffic of the males that were coming in. She noticed a few familiar-looking males come in the back but she let them in anyway. If they were Kyouya's friends, then they were her friends too.

After everyone entered orderly, the room went slightly berserk. Akita was the cutest one, and all the boys wanted to touch her. However, those who did ran the risk of the pummeling that she gave them. Hunny watched the scene, cheering for her the whole time. Hakura heard a strange, but familiar cheering and looked over her shoulder. She sighed, shaking her head, thinking, _those poor idiots…_ She stood up from her table after politely excusing herself and proceeding to walk over to the fallen boys and tried fruitlessly to drag them out of the way so they wouldn't get trampled on. After a few minutes, the Hitachiin twins came over and helped her. She thanked them quietly, and then scuttled back to her table, listening to the boys' complaints and troubles. Out of all of the hostesses, Hakura was the one that didn't mind listening to people's complaints. After all, she could complain after they finished and they would give her their undivided attention. Granted, she probably attracted attention simply because of her prominent chest, but she wasn't really fond of that type of attention. She heard a bunch of shouts and turned around. She chuckled softly; Akira and Kira were gearing up for their "sisterly love" act once again _I__t wouldn't hurt to watch right? _Hakura thought to herself, chewing on her thumb nail out of habit.

"Ahhh!" Akira yelled, gripping her hair and shaking her head. Kira looked at her sister with concern.

"Akira, what's wrong?" Kira asked

Akira held up her math homework with tears in her eyes, "I don't get it sister. How am I supposed to figure out the leg of the triangle if I can't use the Pythagorean Theorem?"

Kira laughed at her sisters antics, after all, math was not her strong point, and pulled her into her lap.

"All you have to do is to take the sine of 60 giving you Sin60=x/10 then you multiply the Sin60 by 10 to get the answer."

Akira followed the steps her twin gave her and checked her answer in the back of her workbook; her sister was right.

"Oh Kira your so smart." Akira nuzzled her head into her twin's neck. Kira chuckled and grabbed her sister's chin to stare lovingly in her eyes.

"If I was as smart as you are beautiful I would be a genius."Akira sighed blissfully

"Oh Kira," All the men, excluding the host, (except for Hikaru and Karou) and the girls blushed and cheered like no tomorrow. Hikaru and Karou went up to the sisters and applauded them on their act,

"It was good," the nicer twin started

"But it could have been better." The other finished.

Kira scoffed and while still holding on to her sister, said, "Well, it doesn't matter what you think now does it?"

The guests at the table laughed as the two pair of twins stuck their tongues out at each other.

Akita giggled and offered all the boys, including Hunny, a piece of cake. Hunny was very receptive and ate the cake at the same pace as Akita. The two young-looking fourth years chatted, leaving the other males in the group to disperse. A few of them went to Akira and Kira's table, wanting to see more. Others strayed over to Keiko's table. Sure, the tall ravenette couldn't hear, but seeing sign language was cool. Some were surprised that she even spoke, but she was only speaking because of the wonderful occasion earlier. Gabriel and Jeanette were too busy talking, so the remaining guests strayed over to Hakura's table.

The brunette was getting fidgety, both physically and mentally. She excused herself for a moment and walked out into the hallway. Not many people knew her claustrophobic nature. If she was around a lot of people at a time, she would freak out slightly and dash out of the room. She sighed softly, leaning against a wall. She suddenly wondered if this was how she was going to be at her wedding. She hoped not- she really wanted to have a good time. Kyouya stood outside the door, watching the happenings of the hostess club. It was popular, but there were more girls in the school, so it would be easier to attract females then males. He heard a soft sigh and looked just a little beyond the wall to see his fiancée leaning against the wall, obviously troubled by something. As odd as it seemed, Kyouya cared about Hakura and decided to ask her if she was okay. He willed his feet to move and stood by her, a mixture of a look of concern and a slightly stoic look overtaking his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on the small of her back to catch her attention.

She jumped slightly, breathing a sigh of relief after seeing it was Kyouya.

"Ah, sorry. I have too many guests at my table and I came out to get some fresh air…" she said, pulling her hair over her right shoulder.

Kyouya reached over and involuntarily played with her hair, "You've been working hard, dear. Why don't you take a break?"

Hakura softly hummed in approval, "That sounds wonderful, but I don't want to be alone."

She reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, "Come with me?"

His tiny smile came across his face again, "I would love to."


	3. New Cosplay, Color Police!

"Is there any reason you wanted me to come with you?" Kyouya asked, gently placing a hand on the small of Hakura's back.

Hakura sighed softly, smiling and pulling her hair to her left shoulder, "I didn't want to be alone. Besides, I want to get you know you a little better."

The raven-haired teen blinked slightly. He was still somewhat trying to get used to the fact that someone actually truly cared about him and wanted to get to know him. Sure, the host club knew a lot about him, but he kept things that were meant to be private under wraps. He never really had someone to tell his secrets to because his brothers and father were too busy, his mother was gone and he had never trusted anyone enough to let them get close. Hakura noticed Kyouya zoning out and gently tugged on the jacket of his uniform. Kyouya shook his head, looking over at her. She smiled at him, blushing slightly. He chuckled, ruffling her hair. She let out a squeak of protest and patted it down, trying to make it not stick up.

"You're too cute…" Kyouya said absentmindedly, staring into the distance.

Hakura huffed, crossing her arms and pouting, "I am _not _cute!"

He laughed, shaking his head, "On the contrary, dear, you are adorable."

She pouted, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Whatever…"

Kyouya stopped walking suddenly. Hakura looked slightly confused and looked up. They were standing under a sakura tree. The flowers were fully bloomed and they were everywhere. It was the perfect romantic scene. The raven haired teen turned to face the brunette teen.

"I know this was supposed to be more of a business arrangement, but Kyouya, I care about you…" Hakura said softly, reaching for his hand shyly.

Kyouya's lips twitched slightly upward in a smile, "I'm glad you do, Hakura-chan. Now, let's come inside. It looks like it's going to rain."

Hakura looked up at the sky, blinking. She loved rain. She wasn't really fond of thunderstorms, but the rain by itself was fine. She enjoyed the water very much. In summer, she was always found on the beach, in the ocean, by a pool or in the pool itself. She squeezed Kyouya's hand lightly, telling him to stop for a moment. He turned to face her, a look of confusion crossing his face. She stepped a little closer to him. Hakura stood on her toes and looked at Kyouya. She leaned over to his ear and whispered,

"You know, one of my wishes as a little kid was to be kissed in the rain…" she said softly.

He smirked, lifting her chin and placing a gentle kiss on her lips as it started to rain. When he let her go, he leaned down to her ear.

"There, your wish is granted," he whispered, gently pulling her inside the building.

"I have an idea for our next theme!" Hikaru said.

"Hey! It was my idea!" Karou said, hitting Hikaru.

Kyouya sighed, "Please refrain from acting like children… Now what do you two want?"

"Our next theme should be color police!" the twins said in unison.

Tamaki looked over his shoulder, "It's brilliant!"

Hunny looked confused, "Where'd you get the idea?"

The twins laughed, "Hakura left her laptop on as well as her Youtube page open."

Kyouya sent the twins an icy glare. There was no need for them to go through her files. He secretly wondered himself what was on her computer, but he didn't need to worry about it because it was none of his business. He went along with the idea; playing it off as original.

The next day, after school, Hakura went to visit the host club and what she saw shocked her. All the hosts were dressed in police uniforms and had a different color pair of handcuffs. The twins were dressed in Italian military style outfits and each had a green set of handcuffs. Tamaki was wearing a French military style uniform and had a pair of violet handcuffs attached to his pants. Hunny wore a yellow jumpsuit and had a small yellow gun and handcuffs. Mori wore a purple police uniform with a matching gun and set of handcuffs. It was all pretty hot, Hakura had to admit. It was as if someone had known of her liking of the Color Police*. She then remembered that she had left her laptop open the other day and left it in the host club room. _Oh shit!_ She sighed, looking around for Kyouya. When she saw him, her jaw would have fallen to the floor if the moment had been a cartoon. He was wearing a typical, blue, English police uniform. He carried a set of pink handcuffs and a pink gun was strapped to his waist. Hakura blushed; was he _trying_ to tempt her? Just then, Haruhi walked over in a white, Japanese style police uniform.

"Oh, hey there Hakura." Haruhi said quickly, sensing her embarrassment.

Hakura used Haruhi's greeting as a springboard, "Oh, hi there Haruhi. Nice uniforms you have there. Whose idea was the police theme?"

"It was mine." the twins said in unison.

Hakura laughed, placing a hand near her heart. The hosts looked confused. Hakura shook her head, wiping her eyes and smiling. Just as she recovered, Tamaki spun over, taking one of her hands and placing a kiss on the back of it. Hakura pulled her hand away, rolling her eyes and giving the host club king a slap on the forehead. It was gentle, because she knew he was teasing Kyouya, but it held some force because she did not appreciate such jokes, even if the two boys had been friends forever (or at least, for a long time). Tamaki whimpered, complaining how mean Hakura was being. One of Tamaki's guests came to distract him and the blonde was easily steered off his whining course, leaving Kyouya and Hakura alone once again. The brunette female gave a gentle smirk, standing on her toes to give Kyouya a small peck on the corner of his lips. She giggled, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"You know, you look good in that." she said, winking.

He chuckled, wrapping an arm discreetly around her waist, "What can I say? Very few men can look good in a British police uniform with pink handcuffs and a pink gun."

She giggled, releasing herself from his grasp and winking as she walked away "And you, Kyouya-san, are one of those few~"

*Color Police= Hetalia Characters dressed in police uniforms of their respective countries.

Tamaki- Francis/France (Violet Police)

Hunny- Yao/China (Yellow Police)

Mori- Ivan/Russia (Purple Police)

Hikaru and Karou- Feliciano and Lovino/North and South Italy (Green Police)

Kyouya- Arthur/England {Britain} (Pink Police)

Haruhi- Kiku/Japan (White Police)


	4. Food for Thought

"So, how did you manage to put yourself in the clutches of those crazy boys?" Hakura asked.

Harhi looked over at her in confusion, "What?"

The two girls were sitting in Hakura's basement on comfortable, green furniture. Hakura sat in the arm chair (or "love seat" as her family called it) and Haruhi was sitting on the couch. Hakura had invited Haruhi over so that they could meet up with Kyouya and Tamaki at the movies. They still had a long while to go, so Hakura decided to start some small talk, although it was obvious she wasn't really good at it.

"It's a long story…" Haruhi started, sweat dropping.

Hakura looked at the clock, "We've got almost three hours, Haruhi. You can tell me as much as you're comfortable telling me."

Haruhi sighed, "Well, I was looking for a quiet place to study but all the libraries were full of talking people. I thought the music room was abandoned, but when I opened the door, I realized it wasn't empty at all. Every one of the hosts made a comment about my commoner status after Kyouya brought it up. Hunny-sempai attacked me with hugs several times. Hikaru and Karou attacked me too, but more with taunts then with hugs. Case in point, someone pushed me into a stand that held a 8,000,000 yen vase on it and I broke it. And that's how I became a member of the host club."

Hakura laughed, shaking her head, "That's all? I was expecting it to be longer. But wait, how long did it take for everyone to figure out you were really a girl?"

Haruhi tilted her head, "Kyouya knew it from the beginning. I think it was Hunny who figured it out next, when I told him his Usa-chan was cute. Hikaru and Karou were the next to figure it out when I kicked them out of the changing room. Mori found out when he saved me from Tamaki. Tamaki was the last to figure it out. He walked in on me while I was in the middle of changing."

Hakura laughed, shaking her head, "That's Tamaki for you. Sweet and obnoxious, but sometimes, utterly brainless. I'm not surprised Kyouya knew the whole time, nor am I surprised he didn't say anything about it. He's always been like that. He enjoys telling people things after the fact."

"So, how long have you known Kyouya-sempai, Hakura-sempai?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head to the side.

Hakura blushed slightly, waving her hands in front of her, "There's no need for formalities, dear. Just Hakura is fine. And as for your question… there's a _lot _to that story."

Haruhi chuckled, "Well, we still have three hours, Hakura. You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to."

"Well, I first met Kyouya in Kindergarten. We were in the same class, but we never really noticed each other. One day, some bullies started picking on me and pulling my hair. Kyouya saw this and chased them away, telling them to stay away from me and not to hurt me or he would tell the teacher and have the teacher tell their parents. I thanked him and we started talking and decided that we'd be friends. Our parents noticed this and Kyouya's father had the brilliant idea of arranging a marriage between us. I was slightly confused what Kyouya meant when he told me he would marry me someday. I made him promise that he wouldn't forget, for as young as I was, I really thought it would be fun," Hakura started, chuckling a little towards the middle of the story.

The other girl listened, nodding and pursing her lips until Hakura was done. When Hakura finished, Haruhi opened her mouth to speak.

"So you originally lived in Japan?" Haruhi asked, slightly confused.

Hakura nodded, "I did. However, we moved to America the summer of my sixth birthday. Once I learned my address, I gave it to Kyouya and asked him to write me a note or something like that every once in a while. He agreed and he said our goodbyes. It was kind of hard to leave Japan, especially because I had to learn a whole new language just to get around. When I was young, I only received short notes because both Kyouya and I were still learning the proper way to write. As we got older, the notes turned into letters. They weren't love letters, though. They were like letters between friends, talking about school, people in general, and life at home. Occasionally, I would add an English phrase or two to help him sharpen his English skills and reading comprehension; not that he needed it, of course. When I found out we were moving back to Japan, I was very excited. I thought I was just going to go to an average public high school, just like I had gone to a regular middle school in America. I didn't find out I was coming to Ouran Academy until I looked at the test I was given and almost fainted…"

Haruhi looked confused, "Was it hard for you?"

"Hardly. It was super easy. I just was surprised that my parents wanted to send me to private school. They've always wanted me to know what a regular person's life is like. We are rich, and we do have a lot of expensive things, but I've grown up to appreciate the little things in life… Anyway, I got into the school and on my first day, did something that seemed really dumb at the time but in retrospect, it was hilarious." Hakura said, laughing.

"And what was that?" asked Haruhi.

Hakura laughed, "I asked for a tuna salad sandwich in the lunch line. Everyone, even the chefs, looked at me like I was nuts. They did comply with my request, which made me happy, but I wasn't used to the fine tuna they use in this school. I only ended up eating a quarter of it. Because of that stunt, everyone in my lunch avoided me. Well, except one person. I kept telling him to bug off, but he never really did. I smacked him really hard one time and he started to cry. I felt bad so I apologized. After a little while, he started to sit with me and drug his poor friend with him. I couldn't imagine how they were friends. The one who had been flirting with me was so loud and obnoxious and his friend was quiet and calm."

Haruhi blinked. The two boys sounded a lot like…

"Tamaki and Kyouya?" Haruhi asked out loud.

Hakura looked at her oddly, "Hm? Oh, yea. I met Tamaki first when I came here. I think he had a crush on me, which is odd, because normally, he only likes _really _pretty girls."

Haruhi frowned slightly, "Hakura, you are very pretty!"

The long haired brunette shook her head, "I'm really not, but thank you."

"You're a little too modest. There's no need for you to put yourself down." Haruhi said.

Hakura chuckled, "Everyone has flaws, my dear."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Oh, right. I only met Kyouya again when Tamaki decided to drag him over to eat lunch with us. He sat by himself too, doing his schoolwork. We didn't recognize each other until they formed the host club. I explored it a little, not picking a specific host. Since Kyouya keeps all the records, he saw my name and caught him by surprise when I was talking to Mori-sempai. He pulled me aside, asking me a few questions. I was confused, because I didn't realize it was Kyouya because Tamaki never told me his name. When he finally told me his name, I was surprised. He had changed so much since I had last seen him. He had certainly gotten taller, slightly skinner and definitely more good-looking. I also noticed he had started wearing glasses, but that was okay, because I need them too." she said

Haruhi cut Hakura off for a moment, "You need glasses?"

Hakura laughed, "I do. I just wear contacts more than my glasses."

"Oh, okay. You can continue." the short haired brunette said.

The other girl laughed, "Anyway, after I realized it was Kyouya, I asked him why he hadn't said anything to me earlier. He didn't give me the answer I wanted, but an answer was an answer."

Haruhi nodded, "So, if you don't mind me asking, did Kyouya actually propose to you? Or did you just pick out a ring and start wearing it because both of your parents arranged it?"

Hakura blinked, "It was a little bit of both, actually. To tell you the truth, Kyouya picked this out."

She showed Haruhi the ring on her left ring finger. It was a decent sized diamond, probably about 3 or 4 carats, set on a white gold band that was lined with tiny little odd colored stones. Haruhi blinked, staring at the little stones.

"What are the little stones?" she asked, looking at Hakura.

"Hm? Oh, that's my birthstone, the Alexanderite." Hakura said, turning her hand around to examine the band.

"Huh… June, then?" Haruhi asked, blinking.

Hakura nodded, "Yep. June 14. That's flag day back in the US, but that's unimportant here."

"So, how did he propose to you?" Haruhi asked, not letting the ring distract her from her thoughts.

"Hm? Ah, yea. Well, it was early summer, actually. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and we were having a picnic in the park. It was my idea for the picnic. Kyouya would have rather gone to a fancy restaurant, but I insisted, since it was such a nice day. You could have considered it a date, which, in retrospect, it kind of was. We had just finished the main course. I had some sushi and soba while he had some sort of fancy fish. Before I could pull anything out of the basket, he held my wrist gently. I looked up at him as if to say 'What are you doing?'. He blinked, reaching into his pocket and almost fumbling to find the ring box. I wondered what the hell he was doing and was about to ask when he finally found it. He asked the question in the only way Kyouya knows how to ask things. 'This may sound odd to you, but will you marry me?' was what he said. I, like any normal girl, blushed like crazy. My childhood friend was asking me to marry him! How could I say no?" Hakura said, a blush tinting her cheeks.

Haruhi shrugged, "You could have easily said no… However, that sounds nice."

"So, I hear a certain someone has a crush on the Host Club King." Hakura teased, winking.

Haruhi blushed, sputtering, "I do not!"

Hakura blinked, "It's you? Kyouya had me under the impression that it was Jenette."

Haruhi felt something bubbling deep inside her, "Oh? They know each other?"

Hakura's eyebrows furrowed, "Well, their parents know each other. Tamaki and Jenette's mothers are both from France. I think Jenette's mom wants to arrange a marriage between Tamaki and Jenette."

Haruhi fought to surpress the sudden grip of jealousy, "Oh? But, they barely know each other…"

Before Haruhi could answer, there was a ringing and Hakura looked down at her phone. Hakura walked over to the door, put the white wedge heels she had sitting there on and took Haruhi's wrist, bringing the short-haired brunette up to her room.

"What are we doing?" Haruhi asked.

Hakura sat Haruhi down in front of the vanity, "We're giving you a makeover~"

"Ah, there you two are. We've been waiting." Kyouya said as Hakura and Haruhi approached.

Haruhi chewed on her lower lip. Normally, she wasn't super shy or insecure, but she was afraid of what Tamaki and Kyouya would think of her makeup. She had to admit, Hakura was very good at applying it and finding the right things, but Haruhi was just afraid of not being recognized. Hakura noticed this and turned to her.

"Haruhi, you look fine. Don't worry, you're still yourself. You just look a little different, that's all," Hakura said reassuringly, patting Haruhi's shoulder.

"She looks different? Kyouya, what does she mean by that?" Tamaki asked, looking at his friend.

Kyouya smirked, "See for yourself."

Hakura stepped aside, leaving Haruhi in plain sight. The latter female looked radically different. She wore a light green dress that brushed her kneecaps and had a beading pattern of a butterfly on the chest. She wore white sandals with a slight heel on her feet. She wore only a slight bit of makeup on her face. She had mascara on her eyelashes, making them look darker. The little bit of eye shadow on her eyelids matched her dress. She only had a little bit of blush on because Hakura knew that as soon as Haruhi was seen by others, a natural blush would complete the look.

To Hakura's surprise, both Tamaki and Kyouya didn't say anything for quite some time. Kyouya was actually the first to speak.

"You look very nice Haruhi." he said, nodding.

Haruhi coughed awkwardly, "Thank you, Kyouya-sempai."

Tamaki fought back a blush. Haruhi was a beautiful girl, no one could deny that. But a if a simple wardrobe change and a little bit of makeup did this to her, would she still be the same? Tamaki was really the only one to question that, because he always used to be so focused on outer appearances that he never really saw the good in people. At last, when Haruhi turned to face him he spoke.

"Y-You look…" Tamaki stammered.

Haruhi blushed, "I know… Different. But I'm still just me. You know, the female commoner who likes to pretend she's a boy?"

Tamaki shook his head, "No, you look great."

Haruhi looked him in the eyes as the two teens lapsed into silence. Hakura looked at Kyouya, who made the 'awkward' sign. Hakura chuckled softly before breaking through the silence.

"The movie's gonna start soon, so if you two loverbirds are done staring passionately into each other's eyes, then we should get moving~" Hakura said, giggling.

Tamaki and Haruhi looked away from each other, turning the same shade of red. Hakura looked at Kyouya. There was no doubt in either of their minds. Those two were smitten for each other. Now, if only they could come up with a way to get them together…

"We should do a combined event…" Jenette said, looking at Hakura's well put together spreadsheet.

"Good idea!" Hakura exclaimed.

The brunette looked over at the other hostesses, seeking approval. They all nodded enthusiastically and Hakura smiled, looking at Jenette. The idea was a go! All they had to do was to get the hosts to agree and then decide what the combined even would be.

The next day, Tamaki tagged along with Jenette to the Hostess Club Meeting. He tried glomping Hakura, who flicked his forehead and he decided to leave her alone quickly. Once the blonde male greeted everyone, he walked back over to Hakura.

"So, we decided that a ball would be most appropriate." Tamaki said.

Hakura nodded, but before she could say anything was interrupted by Jenette.

"Well, we are refined after all!" the blonde female sputtered, crossing her arms.

Everyone raised an eyebrow. Jenette's tone came out in a slight hiss, which was uncharacteristic for her. Hakura shot the hostess club queen a look that said 'we need to talk later'. Jenette nodded, walking over to Hakura. Tamaki watched the blonde, gnawing his lower lip. He was worried that she was going to tell Hakura something that was supposed to be under wraps. Unknown to the rest of the hosts and hostesses, Jenette and Tamaki's mothers had grown up together and had managed to persuade their husbands to arrange a marriage between them (the children).

Jenette pulled Hakura aside for a moment in a separate room to speak with her alone. She couldn't risk anyone else finding out. To be honest, she didn't want to marry Tamaki; she wanted Gabriel. Little known to her, Tamaki wanted Haruhi, not Jenette. However, Jenette did not know of the other blonde's wishes. She shook Hakura's arm to get the brunette to focus.

"Um… I have something to announce at the ball…" Jenette murmured softly, looking at Hakura through her thin black eyelashes.

"What?" Hakura asked, tilting her head to the side.

Jenette swallowed thickly, "Tamaki and I… are getting married…"


	5. Everything Changes

The night was beautiful. Sakura trees were in bloom and rustled with the wind. The trees were planted within the walls of Ouran, which was hosting it's first annual host and hostess club ball. Dresses and suits of all colors danced around the walled-in grounds. The ground beneath their feet was a rich green, characteristic of the spring, which was just getting into swing.

The host and hostess club danced within the crowd. Oddly enough, at first, they seemed to only want to dance with each other. For example, Hakura and Kyouya were dancing in the middle of the crowd, blissfully unaware of the world around them. Kyouya twirled Hakura quietly, as the short brunette let out a small giggle of joy. Hakura noted absently that most "established" couples danced close together, so it must have been odd to see a soon-to-be-married couple dancing traditionally, with Hakura placing her hands on Kyouya's shoulders and Kyouya placing both hands on Hakura's waist. She remembered at that moment that first of all, they hadn't told anyone yet and second of all, she knew that Kyouya didn't like to show affection in public. However, the lack of PDA* didn't bother her, she loved Kyouya and he loved her too, she could tell. Nearby, Tamaki watched Haruhi dance with another girl. Most of the school knew she was a girl, but she was still allowed in the host club because Tamaki's father had pulled some strings. The blonde male's mind drifted to sobering conversation he had with his parents the previous night and his reaction to it.

"_Why are you doing this to me?" Tamaki asked, trying to stifle his tears to no avail._

"_Tamaki! Jenette is a beautiful and kind young lady. And you two are so similar. You're perfect for each other!" Tamaki's grandmother chided, giving her grandson the stink eye"._

"_But grandmother, father, I don't love her. I l-" Tamaki insisted, giving up the battle with his tears and letting them stain his cheeks._

"_You will court her and marry her. That is final," his father commanded, hanging up the video phone. _

_Tamaki's grandmother and father were both currently in France, talking over whether or not Tamaki could become the heir to Suoh family. After all, he was an illegitimate child The blonde let the tears fall from his violet eyes, staining his blue uniform jacket that he had forgotten to take off._

"_Haruhi…" he whispered softly, before walking to his room to take a shower, hoping it would numb the pain in his ribcage that intensified with every breath he took and every beat of his heart. _

"Haruhi…" he uttered softly aloud, not realizing he even said it.

As the memory dissipated, Tamaki blinked and smiled weakly at the guest he had been dancing with. The girl bowed politely, noting something was wrong and left him to his thoughts. Tamaki strode over to Haruhi, holding out his hand to her as he bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked quietly.

Haruhi nodded, bowing out of politeness and respect and took his outstretched hand at the beginning of the next song. Tamaki took notice of the apple red dress Haruhi was wearing. It had an intricate beading from the bust and down the sides to stop at the waist. Her cheeks and the bridge of her nose were colored a rosy pink by her embarrassment. She still couldn't believe that Tamaki-sempai had asked _her_ to dance. The slow tempo of the song made the two almost lovers gravitate toward each other. By the end of the song, they were in a close embrace.

Close by, Hakura and Kyouya watched their friends, smiling at each other. Haruhi and Tamaki were _destined_ for each other. Unfortunately, they were both oblivious to it. Everyone else knew; it was painfully obvious.

Meanwhile Tamaki and Haruhi acted like they were the only ones in the world. Just as Tamaki's lips drew to Haruhi's, the music ended. Haruhi let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Tamaki wanted to talk to Haruhi alone, about everything. The engagement, his feelings for Haruhi herself; it was all weighing heavily on Tamaki's chest and he felt like he was going to be suffocated by the truth if he didn't tell someone. He prayed that her heart wouldn't be broken when she found out the very truth he longed to tell her.

* * *

><p>Keiko sat by herself, watching everyone, including Akita, have a good time. She let out a silent sigh, wishing that <em>someone<em> would dance with her. Most of the customers were too interested in dancing with the other hostesses to notice the poor ravenette sitting by herself. As a girl spun him effortlessly, Hunny noticed Keiko all alone. He frowned, asking the girl to let him go. When she asked why, he gave an answer that seemed like he was equivocating.

"Takashi," was his simple, but painfully terse reply.

Quickly, the petite blonde ran into the crowd of swooning teenagers. When he finally found Mori, he grabbed the seemingly stoic gentle giant's hand , taking him over to Keiko. Hunny nodded to Keiko, then looking back to Mori before leaving the two silent teens to dance with another customer. Mori slowly helped Keiko up and started to dance with her slowly. The ravenette looked confused, her eyebrows furrowing. He gave her a silent smile, mouthing 'Come on, dance' slow enough so she could understand. Keiko nodded, holding his hand tighter and dancing in time with him.

* * *

><p>Jenette approached Tamaki hesitantly, politely bowing to him. Tamaki grimaced at Harhi, who put on a mask of cheer. In truth, she felt the pang of something deep within her ribcage. Was she hurt? Or jealous? She lowered her eyes and walked over to Gabriel, feeling eyes burn into her back.<p>

The two brunettes talked for a little while, dancing around the reason they were so removed from everyone. Their jealousy was deserved; after all, Gabriel had been in love with Jenette since they were young and now he was being told that he couldn't see her anymore. Haruhi had been in love with Tamaki since she had walked through the doors of the Host Club, but refused to admit it until the current time. It seemed to Haruhi and Gabriel that Tamaki and Jenette were a match made in heaven.

As Hakura danced with a client, she noticed Gabriel and Haruhi removing themselves from the party. She frowned visibly and her guest politely asked her what was wrong. She put on her smiling mask, telling vehemently him it was nothing and continued to dance with him, but not after apologizing profusely. He simply laughed, telling her it was all right and he could understand why she was upset. Hakura smiled, giggling. _If only you __**did**__ understand…_ she thought woefully, keeping an eye on the brunettes.

* * *

><p>It was at the ball that the two sets of twins started to truly get to know each other. They had a lot in common and realized they were in the same class and never noticed each other. Karou could tell that Hikaru had taken a liking to Akira right away and he decided he would do the same with Kira.<p>

Nearby, Jenette and Hakura noticed the two sets of twins sitting together and looked at each other, smiling knowingly. 'Told you' Hakura mouthed to Jenette over her shoulder. 'Knew it' Jenette mouthed back.

As Hakura bowed to her customer, she smiled to herself. This was a night of romance for sure. She absently wondered why Gabriel was with Haruhi and not Jenette, but she dismissed it as an inconsistency.

* * *

><p>The night came to an end, which disappointed many. This ending however, was going to be bittersweetly unorthodox. After the hosts and hostesses gathered on stage and thanked everyone, Tamaki took the microphone from Kyouya, who wore a poker face. Tamaki was pallid as a ghost as he spoke. He could feel a small panic attack coming on. He focused on the crowd, putting on a forced smile for them.<p>

"I have a very important announcement," Tamaki started in a shaky voice.

Everyone, including those on stage looked at each other, then back to Tamaki, letting the room echo in silence.

"I would like you all to know that Jenette Yamato from the Hostess Club and I, Tamaki Suoh are engaged to be wed," he said, holding back tears and trying not to let frustration and despair bleed into his words.

A shatter of something that sounded expensive echoed off the walls that was quickly covered up by an audible gasp that could be heard from everywhere in the room. The other hosts and hostesses didn't take the news well. The two sets of twins looked at each other in surprise. Both Akita and Hunny started to cry quietly while Keiko and Mori comforted them; all the while, Keiko looked sadly at Mori. Hakura gnawed on her lower lip, looking at Kyouya, who sighed and looked at her with a sad smile.

Of all of the group, Gabriel and Haruhi took the news the hardest. Gabriel didn't dare look at Jenette, so instead, he angled his eyes to the floor and ran off. Haruhi choked on her breath, feeling the wind knocked out of her. She fell to her knees, for they were weakened by the blow of Tamaki's words. _How long did he know about that? And why didn't he tell me? _Haruhi thought, feeling the hurt grow with every beat of her treacherous heart. She prevented herself from looking up, for people would know she was crying.

Tamaki put the microphone back in the stand. To everyone else around him, it seemed he reacted callously to Haruhi's actions. It was as if Tamaki had just brushed it off; as if it were unimportant. Kyouya went to Haruhi's side, letting the latent medical professional inside him shine. He felt for her pulse, feeling her warm tears on his hand. Sure, he didn't care for her in the way Tamaki did, but Haruhi was still his friend and he had a little room in his heart to help her.

All the guests left, seeing the drama onstage and wanted to leave before it got overly dramatic. Jenette cried as the last person stepped through the exit door. The other hostesses with the exception of Hakura ran over to their "queen", fussing over her. Tamaki ran off, only looking once at Kyouya before doing so. This was the last straw for Hakura. There was one quiet 'thunk' then another, as Hakura threw her shoes aside and looked at Kyouya before pursuing the Host Club King in attempts to find her other friends and console them.


	6. Now the Fun Begins

Light filtered through the enormously gaudy windows as Haruhi ran down the empty halls of Ouran Academy. The footsteps behind her sent her dashing into a side room and locking herself in the closet. Her pursuer was undeterred by this action, as he resorted to pounding on the closet door until his knuckles were bruising in some places and bleeding in others.

"Haruhi! Open the door!" Tamaki's voice clamoured in Haruhi's ears, sounding almost

"Go away, sempai," Haruhi said tersely, malice lining her words.

"Locking yourself in a closet won't help," Hikaru's voice chided.

"Yea, Haruhi. Just come out, the boss is near hysterics," Karou's voice added, making Haruhi ball her fists in anger.

"I told you 'no' already!" she exclaimed exasperatedly, her strong voice making a deep decrescendo into a choked hiss.

"Haru-chan," Hunny said, his voice sounding closed to depressed.

Before Haruhi could speak up to defend herself once more, Kyouya's voice reached her ears loudly and clearly. _Is he standing right outside the door?_

"Leave her alone, everyone. She and Tamaki have to deal with this on their own. We have no business here. Come on, let's go back to Music Room 3, where we can speak about this orderly and rationally," he said, looking around at his fellow hosts.

* * *

><p>Footsteps signaled the retreat of the majority of the host club and Haruhi felt like she could breathe normally again. However, the pain in her heart made her curl up into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest. <em>Just when I thought everything was perfect, this happened! I thought for once- just once- that fate was going to be kind to me and let me have my way. Why did it have to be him? <em>She felt something warm and wet trailing down her cheek and swiped it away fruitlessly. She was brought out of her woeful introspection by the jiggling of the door handle. Slowly, Haruhi unlocked the door, letting Tamaki open it just a crack. He sat to the side, in her line of vision, but at the same time, not entirely in her line of vision either. The moonlight stained his hair a brilliant silver. She looked up at him with teary eyes as he knelt before her trembling frame, embracing her and holding her close to him.

"Don't pretend sempai," she muttered ruefully, biting her lower lip to will herself to stop crying.

"I'm not pretending Haruhi. Can't you see I love you?" Tamaki said a little bit too dramatically, yanking her closer for a burning, passionate kiss.

The kiss itself was nothing short of breathtaking. Tamaki put all of his emotions into that single kiss, silently letting his beloved Haruhi know that it was _she _who held his heart in her tiny hands. It was _she _who saved him from himself and being lonely. It was _she _who he wanted to marry, not Jenette. For as beautiful as Jenette was, she would never even come _close_ to Haruhi's beauty in Tamaki's eyes.

When the parted, Haruhi poised to strike Tamaki, but her hand stopped in the middle of the strike. The expression conveyed to her through his violet orbs was sincere, real, true and only for her. Haruhi had only dreamed of this moment. She lowered her hand, her expression reflecting nothing but utter shock.

"This is all a mistake," Tamaki choked, trying to suppress his tears to no avail

"Tamkai," Haruhi said quietly, brushing the tears away from his cheeks with the back of her small hand as the tears fell from his violet eyes.

* * *

><p>Outside, Kyouya watched his friends from the shadows as they spoke to each other. This kiss was not a surprise. However, when Haruhi lifted her hand, no doubt to smack Tamaki in the face, Kyouya almost let his emotions get the best of him. His backstabbing heart told him to help his friends, but his mind told him there was no merit and that acting impulsively was illogical and would only lead to more misery. When Haruhi let her hand fall to her side, however, Kyouya visibly relaxed as he watched his friends, the lovebirds of the host club, kiss again.<p>

Before, he would have turned away and walked off silently, blinding by jealousy. Yes, the Shadow King of the host club had once been in love with Haruhi Fuijoka. However, he had put aside his feelings and desires for his best friend, Tamaki Suoh, who was more fit to care for Haruhi emotionally more than Kyouya could even begin to understand. This loss helped him open his cold and wounded heart to a girl who could truly show him how to show emotion the way that only he knew how. And that girl was none other than Hakura Okonyo.

* * *

><p>"Something bothering you, Hikaru?"a soft voice asked, cutting through the silence like butter.<p>

Hikaru looked up from his trigonometry homework, seeing Akira, the older of the female twins, standing before him. He sighed, looking back at the paper before looking back up at Akira.

"Hey, are you any good at math?" he asked, closing one eye and blushing in embarrassment.

"I guess. Why?" she asked, shifting her left hip upward to rest her arm that was carrying her books on it.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I need some help..." he sighed, tapping his pencil against the worksheet that he called 'the devil'.

**A little while later...**

"So, you're saying that the tangent of the angle marked is equaled to the opposite leg over the adjacent leg of the triangle? Assuming it's a right triangle, of course," Hikaru asked, his eyebrows still furrowed in confusion.

"Exactly. And to solve for 'x' when 'x' is the numerator, just multiply by the tangent of 54. If 'x' is the denominator, then divide by the tangent of 54. You can use your calculator for that problem, I think," Akira said matter-of-factly.

The elder Hitachiin smiled, taking Akira's hand and kissing the back of it. Akira blushed, looking at the floor for a moment before looking back up at Hikaru. They both absently wondered where their respective twin was and what they were doing at this moment. At the same time, Hikaru and Akira wanted to relish the intimate moment they shared at that moment.

* * *

><p>Tears hit the floor with a resounding 'splash' as a blonde girl with blue eyes ran down the halls, throwing doors open left and right, looking around desperately for someone. The sharp tang of blood reached Jenette's delicate nose, which sent her bolting to the baking club's kitchen. She saw Gabriel, the one she <em>truly<em> loved, holding a knife that hovered over his wrist_. Oh my God! _From Jenette's perspective, it looked like Gabriel was about to start cutting himself with the knife. She ran over to him, knocking said object out of his hand.

"Gabriel, please don't do this!" Jenette begged, close to tears.

"Why not?" Gabriel asked coldly, picking up the knife.

"Because self-injury is _not_ the answer!" Jenette insisted, trying to take the knife from him.

"Self-injury? Jenette, I was cutting a leftover piece of cake for Hunny-sempai. I nicked my hand when I was originally cutting it and that's why I'm bleeding," Gabriel replied evenly, remaining as emotionless as he could manage

"Oh..." Jenette replied, "Gabe?"

"Hm?" Gabriel asked, wrapping gauze from a first aid kit on his hand.

_Once again, Hakura knows **everything**. She told me I was going to hurt myself... Why didn't I listen to her?_

He sighed, not looking at the blonde girl in the room with him. There was an empty feeling in his chest; he missed her already and she wasn't even gone yet!

"I love you..." Jenette said quietly.

Gabriel shook his head, "Don't say that if you don't mean it."

The over dramatic blonde launched herself into Gabriel's arms. In order to catch Jenette, Gabriel dropped the plate, which met the floor with a hard 'crash'. Thankfully, the cake was still sitting on the counter, so it was safe. He twirled Jenette around to prevent her from suffering the plate's fate. He picked up another plate and put the piece of cake on it. He then bent down and began to pick up the pieces of the broken plate. _I'll have to replace that. Thankfully, it isn't rare or expensive. _

"I love you too, Jenette... But it's not right. I can't go against your parents' wishes. Well, I guess this is goodbye," he choked quietly, running down the hall to the third music room.

"Gabe!" she cried, running after him.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the cake, Gabby-chan!" Hunny said gratefully, smiling.<p>

"You're welcome Hunny-sempai..." Gabriel said, sounding far away.

"Something wrong?" Mori asked, looking at Gabriel, who was staring out the window, his mind floating in a different world.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's still in shock," Tamaki said, sounding wistful himself.

"I agree. Though I'm slightly surprised you didn't give up in your pursuit of Haruhi despite the fact that you're engaged. You must really want her, hm?" Kyouya asked, smirking slightly.

Tamaki blushed, "K-Kyouya! Don't say it like that! You make it sound like-"

"Wow boss. I didn't know you were that much of a pervert," Hikaru said, smirking.

"Yea, who knew. First he does some weird foreplay with her during a thunderstorm. Then he takes something that the Shadow King said and twists it to make it perverted. You really are bad, aren't you?" Karou taunted.

"Hey, stop teasing Tama-chan. He's all red now and I don't want him to get hurt," Hunny said defensively.

"Don't worry, this _will_ end happily," Hakura declared quietly to herself, "I'll make sure it does!"


End file.
